April 21st
by The Full Metal Alchemist
Summary: It’s the kids’ last year at Hogwarts and many strange things have been happening. Odd feelings are surfacing, potions are exploding, and the Hogwarts Castle just doesn’t seem to be the same. Story includes not so obvious pairings, yaoi goodness, a
1. The Dreams Start

**Title:** April 21st  
**Author:** Angie R.  
**Rating:**R  
**Summary:** It's the kids' last year at Hogwarts and many strange things have been happening. Odd feelings are surfacing, potions are exploding, and the Hogwarts Castle just doesn't seem to be the same. Story includes not so obvious pairings, yaoi goodness, and some disturbing sequences.

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill, I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters mentioned in the Harry Potter series created by J.K. Rowling. I am in no way associated with her, I'm just a humble fan.

**A/N:** Kay guys, this is my first attempt at writing a story for FF. Sooo....yeah, just let me know what ya think so far.

** Chapter One  
The Dreams Start**

_'Blonde hair, hard as a rock, you must be ugly!'_ Ron almost instantly smacked his forehead. It'd been seven years since Draco and he first met, and he was just now coming up with a good retort for Draco's 'Weasley' comment. "Why didn't I come up with that seven years ago?" He whined and looked up at the canopy of his four poster.

"Probably because you're not as timid as you were back then. Now go to sleep, Ron. Tomorrow's a big day for us."

Ron shifted to his side and looked at the person who had answered him. Obviously the boy was trying to sleep, so Ron didn't say another word. Dean(NO! They're NOT sleeping with each other, they share a room, remember?) was right, they needed to get some sleep. There was an exciting Quidditch match with Gryffindor against Slytherin. Of course it was better than any other match because Ron was captain of Gryffindor, and Draco was promoted to captain of Slytherin. It'd be interesting to see how well these long time rivals could compete against each other.

Sighing softly, Ron slowly closed his tired stricken eyes. No sooner had he done that, he fell into a deep slumber.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Don't you think we should be studying?"

"I've studied enough for tonight. I want to move on to something else."

Ron shrugged a bit and continued to read his book. If the person didn't want to study, there was nothing Ron could do about that. Suddenly, Ron's book was snatched up out of his hands, but before he could turn around to see who had done it, a pair of feminine hands made their way slowly down Ron's chest. The person was behind him, so he couldn't see who it was, though he tried desperately to catch a glimpse.

A pair of soft, silken lips barely touched Ron's ear while the person's hands kept moving lower, and lower. A soft whisper flooded Ron's ear. "I want to move onto...you." Just as the person's hands made their way to Ron's growing member, everything began to get fuzzy...

"Ron!! Get up!"

Ron's eyes slowly opened. He found Harry standing next to his bed. "Come on, Ron, we're going to be late."

Seamus walked over to Ron's bed and quirked a brow...yes, his eyebrows were still intact. Over the last couple of years, Seamus had actually become one of the better wizards attending Hogwarts. " 'ey Ron, were ya thinking about someone last night?" He nonchalantly pointed toward the middle of Ron's bed, which stuck up in the center.

Ron looked down at the 'tent', his eyes widened a bit. Then, he sighed and rolled his eyes. Sticking his hand under the covers, he quickly pulled out the intruder, his wand (not -that- wand >P).

Neville began to laugh wildly. He'd been watching the entire thing. "Alright Ron, but you don't normally sleep with your wand, do you?"

"Shut up, Neville, before I stick my wand up yer—"

"Come on Ron! Get dressed! We've got Double Potions first. Don't want to be late for Snape." Dean had sort of become the responsible one of the boys. He enjoyed the responsibility, and hoped that his new found change would attract someone he had his eyes on for a long time.

Sluggishly, Ron threw back his covers and sat on the edge of his bed. A few moments later he was washed up, dressed, and ready to go.

-=-=-=-=-=-

The five boys made their way down to the dungeons. Neville looked at all of them and sighed heavily. "Why do we always have Double Potions with Slytherin?"

The other four boys thought about it in their minds. Neville was right. They did seem to always have Potions with Slytherin. Seamus was the first to speak up. "Because Snape wants to rub it in our faces that he can do whatever he wants."

Harry nodded a few times. "Yeah, he takes away ten points from us if we do something wrong, but if the Slytherins do the same thing, he only takes away five points."

"Would you all stop complaining, and just get to class before Snape deems us late?"

The boys all turned around to find Hermione standing there. She was right, but then again, she was always right. Seamus looked around the almost empty corridor then looked at Hermione. "Have you seen Susan? I wanted to give her this." He reached past his robes and pulled out a delicate, silver locket.

The other four boys rolled their eyes and all groaned in unison. Ever since Seamus and Susan Bones had become an item, she was all that he could talk about. Hermione, on the other hand, thought it was very cute. "I suppose she's in Transfigurations class about now. But you can give it to her during Herbology."

Ron smirked a bit and mumbled. "I think he already has..."

The rest of the boys snickered as Seamus' face turned a bright red. "Shut up, Ron! Or I'll shoot a charm up your nose!" Seamus' threat only served to make the boys laugh harder.

Hermione smiled a little as she walked over to Ron. "I noticed you weren't at breakfast, so I saved you this." She reached into the pocket of her robe, and pulled out a large, blueberry muffin. Smiling, she handed the muffin to Ron.

"Thanks, Hermione! I owe you one." Smiling, Ron took the muffin from Hermione. Without another thought, he took a large bite out of his treasure.

Dean watched Ron stuff his face. With a small chuckle he began to speak. "Uhhh...hate to ruin everything, but I think we should get to class."

The group agreed, and they all walked into the Potions room just in time. Soon after, Snape walked into the room with his usual scowl on his face. "Today you're going to be making a simple hair coloring potion. I wouldn't normally be wasting my time on such a ridiculous invention, but as the potion may appear on your NEWTs, I have no choice but to teach it to you. You'll find the instructions on page seventeen. I trust I don't have to tell you all to get to work." He watched the class as they began to pair off.

-=-=-=-=-=-

Ron looked at his book then to Harry. "I don't think this potion is coming out right. I thought Snape said it was simple...."

Harry scrunched his nose as he looked at the bubbling grey goo. They had chosen to make their hair turn blue, but the potion went wrong...somewhere....A knock sounded on the door, which completely scared Harry. He accidentally dropped in an entire jar of bat wings. "....oops...."

Ron's jaw dropped as he looked at Harry. "...Maybe nothing will happen...."

Dumbledore walked into the classroom and smiled at all of the children working extremely diligently. Then he caught Snape's eye and nodded once. "Ah, Professor, may I have a word with you?"

Snape immediately stood up, and walked over to Dumbledore. They didn't bother leaving the room. Instead, they stood next to the door. Harry, staring at his potion, began to feel uncomfortable. The potion was beginning to...swell... "Err....Professor Snape...."

Snape, thoroughly irritated, turned around to snap at Harry. "Mr. Potter, if you don't mind, I am quite busy." He quickly turned around to resume his conversation with the Headmaster.

Harry kept his eyes on the potion. It was bubbling even more, which could only mean one thing. "....Professor Snape....."

Once again, Snape turned around. His eyes seemed to almost cut right through Harry. "What is it?! Obviously you wont' let me be unless I play along. So what's so important that you need my immediate attention?!"

Harry just pointed at the bubbling mess in front of him. ".....I think it's going to explode...."

Intrigued, Dumbledore immediately followed the Potions Master to Harry's and Ron's cauldron. Ron, not being one to stand potion explosions, began to back away from the cauldron with the rest of the class. Before Snape had a chance to fix the potion, it exploded. Snape quickly wrapped his long robes over his face to protect himself from the explosion. Shortly after, he brought his robes down from his face to see how much damage was done.

Harry absently wiped the grey goo from his glasses. He was completely covered in the stuff. Sighing, he looked up at Snape and Dumbledore. Snape had apparently protected his skin from the blast, but Dumbledore, on the other hand, had the goop dripping down his glasses as well. Most of it landed on his extravagant robes. Mortified, Harry tried to get as much of the goop off of Dumbledore as he could.

With a soft laugh, Dumbledore looked down at Harry and shook his head. "Don't worry, young Mr. Potter. I can clean this up." Gently, he shooed Harry's hands away from his robes. Their fingers barely touched when it happened...

* * *

A/N: Yes, yes, I know. Boring! I understand, but it's only the first chapter. The rest of the chapter's get better, promise! 


	2. Body Snatchers

**Chapter Two  
Body Snatchers**

Harry began to feel odd. Almost as if he were....floating. He looked over at Snape and looked at him a bit confused.

Snape frowned even more so than usual. "Headmaster, are you alright?"

Harry blinked a few times. "Did you just call me Headmaster...?"

Snape quirked a black brow as he looked at Harry. "Yes, what else would I call you?"

Dumbledore looked at his hands, then he looked over to...his real body. It appeared that somehow he and Harry had traded bodies. But he couldn't think of a cure...he couldn't think at all. For some reason the only thing he could think of was _'Snape is going to kill me!'_ Quickly, he spoke up. "Err....Professor, I think that you, me and um...Professor Dumbledore need to speak...privately."

Snape glared at Dumbledore as he took out his wand. "When I want your opinion on something, Mr. Potter, I will ask. But since I didn't—"

"I think he's right....Professor....." Harry chimed in. He just figured out what happened to them.

Snape turned and looked at Harry. "....Very well. Follow me." With a quick wave of his wand, he cleaned up all three of their robes, then he looked at Ron. "Clean the rest of this mess up. After all, you helped to make it."

Ron groaned and watched as Snape, Dumbledore, and Harry walked into the Potions Master's office. Snape turned, and watched the two as Dumbledore closed the door behind them. "What's going on?"

Dumbledore spoke first. "It seems that Harry and I have switched bodies."

Snape looked at Harry, then to Dumbledore. "So you're....Albus...." Then he pointed to Harry. "....and you're Harry....?" They both nodded as Snape continued. "What's the cure...?"

Dumbledore shook his head slightly. "I don't know. I can't think of anything. I feel as though I have the mind of a teenager."

"That's because you do. I can feel an immense amount of knowledge that I didn't have before. I can't really tell what's going on, but I think that our minds are slowly adapting to the bodies we're in..." Harry really couldn't describe the feeling of overwhelming knowledge, so he didn't try.

Snape looked over at Harry, and looked at him as if he were stupid. "Well you have, apparently, the good brain. So figure out the cure."

Harry rolled his eyes, slightly annoyed with Snape. "It's not that easy! I can't control all of this information....!"

Snape scowled as he leaned against his massive desk. "Well, I will figure out something. Until then, I suggest we not tell anyone what happened."

Both Dumbledore and Harry walked out of Snape's office. A bit awkwardly, Dumbledore took a seat next to Ron. Remembering something important, he looked back at Harry. "Err....Professor Dumbledore...licorice drop."

Harry turned around and looked at Dumbledore. What did he mean by that...? Finally getting the idea that Dumbledore just gave him the password to his office, Harry smiled, and with the fabled 'Dumbledore twinkle', he walked out of the Potions room.

Ron looked at Dumbledore. He could tell that something wasn't right about his friend, but he just ignored it. "Well, Harry, at least the Quidditch match will make today better!"

Dumbledore looked at Ron and nodded nervously. "Right...can't wait...." He started wondering how he would ever be able to get through that match. He hadn't played a match in...well...a long time.

-=-=-=-=-=-

After class was dismissed, Ron and Dumbledore walked slowly to the Greenhouse. Draco passed by Dumbledore, bumping into him purposely. "Way to go, Pooter. Maybe next time you can blow up the entire castle."

Ron glared at Draco as he passed by them. "Only with you in it!" He shook his head then looked back at Dumbledore. "Can you believe the nerve of that guy?" The two didn't say another word to each other while they made their journey to the Greenhouse.

It was during this quiet walk that Ron had time to think about that dream that he had. Who was it that was in his dream? His subconscious was telling him something that he didn't know, but he still couldn't figure out what his dream was about, or rather, who it was about.

When they finally made it to the Greenhouse, Hermione was already waiting for them. Though she was preoccupied watching Seamus give the silver locket to Susan. Hermione smiled as Ron and Dumbledore walked up to her. "They're sooo cute. ....I wouldn't mind having someone treat me like that...."

Ron gave Hermione a sympathetic smile. "You will. You're a great girl." He smiled once more, but before he could say anything else, Dean pulled him to the side.

"Hey Ron, I was watching you and...do you have a thing for Hermione...?"

Ron looked at Dean as if he'd gone mad. Then he looked over to Hermione. Could his dream have been telling him that he was secretly in love with her? "Err...no, Dean, why?" Slowly, he returned his attention back to his friend.

Dean shrugged a little as he stared at the ground. "I'm going to tell you, but you have to promise not to tell anyone else."

"Come on, Dean. We're not five year olds. Just tell me already." Ron stared at his friend, then instantly he knew what was going through his mind. "You like Hermione!"

Dean's eyes widened as he quickly placed a hand over Ron's mouth. "Shh!!" He looked around the Greenhouse to see if anyone heard. Luckily, they hadn't. "....you promised not to tell anyone, so shut up! I just need to know how to...you know...ask her out."

Ron couldn't help but to laugh. He pried Dean's hand away from his mouth. Well, if his dream was trying to tell him that he's in love with Hermione, there was no way he could act on it now. Dean knew for a fact that he liked Hermione, and right now Ron wanted to be there for his friend. "Well, I think you should play it romantically. She's a sucker for a good romance. Leave flowers on her bed, jewelry in her books, chocolate on her desk. Then, when you're ready, send her a note asking her to meet you for dinner. When she shows up, you show yourself. She'll be the envy of every girl!"

Dean nodded a few times and smiled at the thought of him sneaking around just to prove how much he liked Hermione. "Wow, Ron, that's good! ......Kind of makes me wonder why you're not with anyone." He gave his friend a mischievous grin.

Ron shot back a glare. "Hey! Gee, ya try to help out a guy..." He laughed and so did Dean. Shortly after, Professor Sprout began her lesson for the day.

-=-=-=-=-=-

"It's alright, Harry! Everyone has their off days! Yours just so happened to be really...off..." Ron looked at Dumbledore sympathetically. It was a minute into the game, and Draco had caught the snitch. Dumbledore never even saw the blasted thing. Well, at least his body reminded him how to use a broom. The only problem was, Dumbledore had never in his life ridden such a fast broom. He wondered how Harry could do it so easily.

"Thanks....Ron...I'm tired. I think I should get some sleep...." Slowly, without another word, Dumbledore made his way to the Gryffindor tower. Stopping at the Fat Lady, he realized that he didn't know the password. One seemed to be tugging at the edge of his brain, but he just couldn't figure it out.

"Aardvark nose."

Dumbledore turned to look at the person standing behind him. His ears picked up the subtle movement of the portrait swinging open. "...Hello, Ginny...."

Ginny smiled at Dumbledore then walked past him. Climbing through the hole behind the portrait, she entered the Gryffindor Common Room, and waited for Dumbledore to follow her. Once he was in the common room as well, Ginny just stared at him. "Something on your mind, Harry? I've never seen you lose a game that fast...."

Dumbledore shrugged his shoulders a bit. His teenage body was still Harry's body, so he could feel a somewhat attraction to Ginny. "Just tired. I need a rest..." Smiling, he then began to head up the stairs to the boys' dorms.

Ginny quickly stopped him, grabbing his wrist. Smiling, she shortened the distance between them as she pulled Dumbledore closer to her. Their bodies were suddenly pinned against each other. Every curve matched with the other's. "Harry....it's been so long since you've touched me...since you've caressed my body...." She leaned in closer to whisper into Dumbledore's ear. "Since you've pleased my body with every thrust, push, and lick..."

Dumbledore's eyes widened. His teenage body took over, and immediately he could feel an agonizing and painful throb pressing against his trousers. Being so close to each other, Ginny could feel the bulge pressing up against her pelvic bone. She smiled, quite pleased that 'her Harry' was very much still attracted to her.

Dumbledore tried with all his might to think clearly, but the only thought coming up was 'I could bend her over that couch and—' Forcing himself to stop thinking, Dumbledore pushed himself away from Ginny. "Uh...not now...I don't feel too well..." Ginny frowned a bit as she watched Dumbledore make his way up to the boys' dorm. Sighing a little, she yelled up after him. "Let me know if you need anything!"

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Don't own, don't ask, don't care. :)


End file.
